


His one and only partner

by 4328fox



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Fluff and Angst, Not Canon Compliant - Houseki no Kuni, Other, Undirect Spoilers for HnK
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4328fox/pseuds/4328fox
Summary: The gems dismissed Gilgamesh with how he wouldn’t care if he were to lose someone he would consider close. Gilgamesh could only scoff at the very possibility of him being particularly close to anyone.And yet, he dare not say the change was sudden.Perhaps, this is all meant to be.[aka the gilkidu HnK au noone asked for]





	His one and only partner

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I got into Houseki no Kuni, one of the first impressions it gave me is how easily you can play with its universe.  
> I at some point concluded that I wouldn't want to actually attempt writing my ideas regarding this au, but a couple of days ago, I just got the urge to do so. And it's been very enjoyable!
> 
> I'd want readers to keep in mind, this may not be the best possible rendition of characters in this. One clear example is the fact I haven't done much researching to pick out gemstone befitting everyone, as well as I just decided to stick with their usual names, to avoid confusion. Outfit-wise and body-wise, they look like the gems though. Forgive me if the characterization doesn't wind up being satisfying enough to be enjoyed. I do appreciate critiques, as I've never built a habit out of writing.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fic!
> 
> Quick edit; I updated some mistakes here and there! A big thank you to friends who have betad for me, you guys are the best!!

The grass sways calmly in the wind. Gilgamesh lays there as he rests his arms behind his head. He is on lookout at a quiet area again, and it has been agitating. He dislikes not being able to talk about the fascinating encounters he could have had while on lookout, as those brought him praise over his capabilities.

“The sun shines brightly today.”

It’s not that he wants the lunarians to continue their onslaught upon them, and for them to lose more gems among their numbers. But without anything to challenge him, Gilgamesh quickly found himself disinterested during their invasions. Stronger foes could only satisfy him for a miniscule of his now very long life. With high endurance and hardness, he is unmatched among nearly all the other gems. It has been proven very difficult to match him up with anyone who could keep up with him. And for the longest time, he alone refused a partner of his own.

“It’s been a while since it last rained here. I almost started missing the cloudy weather.”

As he keeps his eyes shut, Gilgamesh purposefully remains silent to these oncoming comments. Only when he feels a shadow looming over him does peek them open. The view is obscured by his very partner, albeit seen upside-down to him, smiling placidly. Light reflects through their verdant hair as it flows with the wind.

“What’s the matter, Enkidu? You’re gazing so thoughtfully, and I had thought you meant the sun in the sky just now” he smirks.

“Don’t misunderstand; I meant exactly it,” Enkidu motions a hand and push strands of hair behind their ear. “Even in this position, you seem restless. What is on your mind, Gil?”

Gilgamesh still feels a chill going down his spine every time they say his name. They are the only ones to refer to him as ‘Gil’, and it has easily brought him back to reality when needed. For the entire time they’ve known each other, Gil never considered giving them a nickname of their own, feeling their name too special to need an alteration. That’s just who they are.

He mutters out:

“Today has been so eventless, that it makes me consider sleeping for a few hundred years. _They_ know how strong we are. Why can we not be present in the areas where the lunarians are likelier to appear?!”

“We are strong, but so are the others. Have some faith in them.” they say, laughing a little, “Isn’t this good change of pace, Gil? Half a day has passed, and there’s been no danger. We could make use of this free time.” A cunning smile follows.

He smiles back. “I would enjoy sparring with you, however Rutile warned us about our battles going out of hand while on lookout. Are you sure you are the one keeping an eye on me, and not the other way around, fool?”

“Are you sure it’s not you who wants to spar with me?”

“Hmpf. Sit down here, Enkidu. I would rather look at you closer now.” Rustling follows and shortly Enkidu is sitting beside Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh does not move, as he continues admiring the sight of his friend.

Gilgamesh continues looking fondly into their eyes; they’re so bright. They really do befit being called lively. He raises a hand to cup Enkidu’s face, as his thumb is stroking it gently. Enkidu leans to the touch, adjusting closer to their golden partner. Albeit their long hair is slowly covering him now, Gil catches himself smiling yearningly.

“You never change, you gem of the wilderness.” He continues stroking their cheek carefully, as if they could break in any moment.

“It’d be troublesome if that were to happen. You though, Gil, you’re shining even more than since we were first appointed together. You have a gentle expression that rarely surfaces, you know?”

“I see you’ve moved on to just flattering me. Have you forgotten how long ago we’ve been assigned together?”

Enkidu can only laugh at that response. Together with Gil, they continue sitting together in silence, basking in the presence of each other. Gilgamesh rarely states it, but he has always considered these moments, the company, and especially Enkidu’s voice serene. This scene can roll out for eternity for all he cares, but he probably wouldn’t get agitated from the attention they give him any time soon. Or, well, he would hope it could last longer than it usually does.

“Hey, you two! Will you stop being lovebirds for one moment!?” An enraged newcomer has reached them suddenly, though to Gilgamesh and Enkidu, this is far from a new face.

“Good day to you too, Ishtar. There is no storm closing in for you to be running so rapidly.” Enkidu is now getting up, one could only assume out of hostility toward the third gem. “You could break that face of yours if you aren’t careful.”

“Oh keep that mouth shut, Enkidu, it suits you better. In any case, I did not come here to be provoked.”

“What brings you here of all places?” Gilgamesh speaks up, rising enough only to be in sitting position.

“Well thank you for caring enough to ask.” The sarcastic tone further frustrated Enkidu in particular. “You see, everyone is well aware that it is a miracle my sister has not broken me beyond repair yet. Or vice-versa, in that matter. But I fear today might be the end of that. Even if Ereshkigal almost lives in the most desolate part of the land, there is no doubt she will crawl out of there to hand me to the lunarians herself!”

Gilgamesh almost interrupts her. “Speak no more of this, Ishtar. Let me do some guesswork; did you lose that bull again?”

“It wasn’t even my fault! Ever since you guys broke Gulaganna down from the size it was at,” she expands her arms to attempt imitating its colossal size, “it is nigh impossible to keep an eye on it! You should take responsibility, accept my offer and assist me this instant!”

“Ishtar, let’s not make jokes. You forget you alone sent it toward us back when it struck us all. You were ecstatic over the possibility of it completely crushing me and Gil.”

Ishtar begins stomping and stammering upon hearing that.

“I-I apologized, you know! It’s not like you guys seem this easy to annihilate! It’s not like I can’t do that myself to you if I wanted to! And if you so refuse to help for my sake, then do it for the sake of not invoking Ereshkigal’s wrath! You both well know she’s been researching its origins!” She pauses for a moment. “And don’t go on saying I deserve it!”

A few silent instances pass and the other two gems exchange a look. While it is known that gems cannot communicate mentally, Gilgamesh and Enkidu’s bond was strong enough for them to understand each other with just a glance, and almost no words. The two of them nod, and turn back to face Ishtar again. While he regrets complaining over the setting being very dull just now, Gilgamesh finally stands up from his resting spot.

“We’ll help--”

“Wow, you not being a selfish prick is news, Gilgame--”

“--But do not expect much of it. You know it runs away at the sight of Enkidu.”

_‘It cannot be helped; I’m a beast as well in that regard!’_ Enkidu chimed in quietly.

Ishtar had no time to feel even slightly flustered at being interrupted again. “…Alright then, as frustrating as this situation is, I shall say…let’s do this!” she poses characteristically bright, with a hand raised in the air.

Before beginning their run, they all quickly decide which areas needed to be searched.

* * *

 

Those first few hundred years of his life were dark, and devoid of the joy the many young gems felt. So he had to devote himself to finding some form of pleasure of his own. From utilizing any risky fighting style possible to destroy sunspots, attempting to last throughout multiple winters, to even testing out materials that could end up potentially breaking him.

At the time, Gilgamesh only vaguely kept a track of how time went by. He never paid attention to it, considering it a cheap excuse to express how weak the lunarians are for continuously failing to collect his shards.

“How pathetic those moon mongrels are! Their numbers are far greater than ours, and yet they let themselves be this easily defeated! Is this truly the enemy our kind has been afraid of all these countless years!?” is what he had said.

As he indulged himself in what Adamant has considered at the time ‘unhealthy habits’, the gems distanced themselves from Gilgamesh. Thus most of any contact with him had been seized. If there had been two or three instances when another gem wanted to pair up with him, Gilgamesh drove them all away. He made it clear he had no interest in partners who were weaker than him, and better off synergizing with someone else.

Gilgamesh did notice throughout the years; gems that are older or roughly his age one by one have eventually been taken to the moon. Handful of those remained, and to make up for the ones that were no more, newer gems replaced them. That’s just how the cycle went by. Yet no gem has been able to take Gilgamesh’s place, as he had been able to withstand some of the more vicious attacks on his own.

The longer he existed, the more hurtful and inconsiderate he’d grown. After some time, even the words he used toward the lunarians distorted, and twisted toward his fellow gems.

“You so-assumed immortals cannot even keep yourselves safe. What use is your existence when you seem not to cherish it?! You all seem to mourn upon losing one another, do you not! This result should be of no surprise, as you fail to preserve yourselves!”

Gilgamesh made it clear how much he failed to understand the reason behind the distress over loosing long-known companions, considering they all eventually become replaced after time. And in the end, the gems dismissed Gilgamesh. They concluded he alone avoids the possibility of falling apart from losing another. Gilgamesh could only scoff at the very possibility of him being remotely close to anyone.

* * *

 

Gilgamesh, having a dream so pleasant he would claim he could fly, is jerked awake. He can’t even process exactly what is going on, as the constant movement of his body would not cease. He can only feel a grip on the sides of his body, he is being held with tremendous force.

“Gil, wake up.”

_Was it the lunarians? If this is the long-awaited abduction, then they sure are at least a thousand years too late for this. But with the way things are right now, and of all times…_ the half-asleep Gilgamesh momentarily is filled with thoughts full of regret.

“Gil!”

That is, until he finally opens his eyes. Despite how strongly he was being jerked back and forth, he manages to make out luscious green in front of him. He feels his body losing any tension it had felt (that is, if it even is possible in the state he is in). Regardless, warm feelings fill him again. Ah, he truly is a fool---

“Gilgamesh, I know you can hear me!”

Then he bounces head-first to the perpetrator of his sleep. A mildly loud clunk can be heard.

“Have you calmed down now?” He pretends that, for the moment, it did not graze him. It did cause his ever-so energetic partner to focus on the pain on their forehead, though. Gilgamesh is surprised neither of them had cracked from this collision. He can only laugh at how ridiculous his friend looks.

“I see you’re well-aware even in sleep, Gil” Enkidu rubs their head a few moments more, before perking up again. Their determined expression presented this as a very serious matter. “I know this is sudden, but you have to follow me, fast.”

“ _Now_ of all times? Daybreak has not even hit, fool. Go back to sleep while you still can.”

“No can do.” Gilgamesh feels himself being dragged out of bed, though he alone hardly protests against it. “Believe me, I’ve waited to show you this, I doubt you’ll regret that.” they pause. “Not much, at the very least.” 

Enkidu waits for no other response as they take off, leaving their partner behind. They know what his answer would be anyway. Said partner grumbles over losing sleep again, but gets up regardless, following suit. They both somehow make it out of the school without waking anyone else up.

 ...

 

One would say Enkidu runs faster than the wind.

“Hurry up, Gil! We’ll miss it at this rate!” They soar through the fields barefoot; they feel the fresh morning air with their entire body. Their excitement spikes as they draw closer to the destination.

Gilgamesh, who has been lagging behind Enkidu, did not enjoy moving so abruptly, especially with no clear reason to it. If it were any other gem, he would only consider this a waste of his precious sleep and dismiss them completely.

When his partner gradually draws to a stop, Gilgamesh finally is able to take in his surroundings. They were on a cliff. This area in particular is not one either of them has frequently patrolled.

“Explain yourself, Enkidu. Why have you dragged us out here so early? The sun has barely begun showing its colors.” Gilgamesh feels mended by the laughter that he hears. It’s so vigorous and so befitting Enkidu.

Enkidu wanders farther ahead. “Have you not figured it out, Gil? There’s only one reason I would do this. And for it, this area is perfect.” The only thing Enkidu is blocking out of sight is…

“Don’t tell me” he begins sternly. “You yanked me away to observe the sunrise with you.”

“That I did.” As the sun reflected in their hair, Enkidu turns back to face Gil, arms casually behind their back. The sight is somewhat outlandish. “Would you give me this pleasure, my one and only king?”

“Sure that I am compared to a king for the wrong reasons, but when you call me one, my friend, you manage to word it ghastly.” He has to pause so he could hear them snicker again. “But in any case, you knew I cannot refuse you. Shameless, but I wouldn’t put it past you.” He steps forward, until he is standing beside Enkidu.

Colors gradually color the sky further. They moves on to various shades, from lilac, coral, to settling on red as the sun finally peeks from the horizon. The light is strong enough to make Gilgamesh face away, looking toward Enkidu instead. He observes carefully as he follows Enkidu’s eyes; they were moving to take in the entire sight before them, avoiding eye contact with the sun.

Gil instinctively grasps for their hand. Enkidu momentarily looks back and smiles at him as they intertwine their fingers with Gil’s. Both gems continue looking at the sky, as warmer colors come and go, and eventually the sun is completely visible.

The long silence finally breaks. “Gil, we should head back. We’ve been here long enough.”

“That we have. If we leave now, we can make it back before anyone finds out we ever left.”

Gilgamesh is about to begin running back to the school when his partner’s voice stops him. “Gil,” they speak up. “Thank you for joining me, despite how early it is.” Their tone is untypically soft-spoken. Gilgamesh smirks. They are such a fool sometimes.

“Of course it is early. But time spent with you is time I would always prioritize.”

“Likewise, Gil. I’m thankful for every instance I can look at you, hold you, and fight beside you. For you, I would shatter a million times.” Something tugged at Gilgamesh upon hearing that last sentence brought up again, but he has decided not to go into that. Instead, Enkidu offers their hand to him. “Then, shall we take our leave?” 

Upon returning to the school, they discover Adamant has been waiting for them, for he was not asleep at the time the duo took their leave.

* * *

 

And yet, he dare not say the change was sudden.

Upon putting his entire life into perspective, the meeting really did seem to have lasted an instant. But to Gilgamesh, this turning point is the clearest memory he has had of that time.

’There might be a gem that can become your partner’ is what was spoken directly to him one evening.

Gilgamesh woke up on the table in Rutile’s office. He did not open his eyes. He did not attempt to make out the various voices of his elders.

‘They are a bit younger than you, but their dexterity is unmatched.’

He pondered over why he had a doctor’s visit. He must have made a blunder this dangerous again, if he had to be put back together. Perhaps Bortz was the one to save the day, good for them.

‘Due to their nature, they have been very difficult to be paired up with, and have not been present in meetings until now.’

He slowly processed what he was being told. This must be some kind of a joke. Who dares claim they are equal to him…!?

‘You’ve grown too careless, Gilgamesh.’

.

After recovery, on the morning meeting, Gilgamesh carefully examined everyone present. There must be only one new face present- that of his dreaded new partner. As much as he had tried to protest, he understood Adamant would not budge from this choice.

So all Gilgamesh had to do is to drive this gem away too.

“Gilgamesh, this is your new partner, Enkidu.” An unfamiliar figure walked up to Gilgamesh. ”You’ll be patrolling on the north for today, in order to get used to one other. Make sure you two get along.”

Their appearance, gratuitous to say, did appear fascinating to examine. Their posture was nothing elegant. At the very least, Gilgamesh noted how inelegant it looks compared to the other gems, including himself. Their hair was as bright and green as spring would be. Though it appeared unusually long; this ‘Enkidu’ possibly did not understand how much hair could get in the way during combat. A gentle smile is worn on their face, with particularly empty-looking eyes. Perhaps describing their facial expression as vacant would have been more appropriate.

Gilgamesh knew in this moment; this is a very deceptive appearance.

“Delighted to make your acquaintance, Gilgamesh.” They said as they extend their hand, to motion a handshake, perhaps. Gilgamesh stares at it for a moment. Then he walked past Enkidu.

“Follow me. And don’t lag behind. Be thankful this area is easy to keep an eye on. I shall not tolerate any mistakes, if you so dare to claim you’re on my level of prowess.”

As he walked away, he can only hear a rather pleasant hum, and quick footsteps attended.

The gems reached the destination. When he was certain that that gem was no longer running (admittedly, they really could outrun him if they were to try), Gilgamesh continued walking further away from them. He made sure he only faced them with his back. Thus he confidently spoke up: “We shall split the lookout. I’ll keep an eye here; you look in the other direction. As I said, I shall not tolerate blunders of any kind, fool. Be grateful we shall be partners, even if for a brief--”

Just as he turns around, he realizes he did not pay attention to sudden movement closing in on him. He momentarily cannot feel the collision; all he sees is shards too small to be restored. And he can see parts of his cheek, mockingly flying out of his face, all before falling to the ground. Gilgamesh has to take a few steps back, grasping with one hand toward the chipped area.

He quickly looks up, and barely dodges a second punch. And then a third one grazes him, this time part of his left shoulder suffers.

He does not need to think who the culprit is; there is no one else in here but him and _them_.

Enkidu has been holding a battle stance, albeit an unusual one. Instead of drawing their blade, they had their fists raised in front of them. Their hair flowed gracefully with the wind, contrasting the bizarre expression on their face. Gilgamesh had rarely seen a face so full of raw emotion. He had also never heard of gems purposefully trying to break each other. Is that the unusual nature he had been told about?

“You lowly clod of mud, explain yourself.” He chose to say.

“Gilgamesh, I shall correct this arrogance of yours.”

His smile curved. “Is that so? You are all talk as far as I’m concerned. Apologize, and I might overlook this, despite my foul mood.”

“I am afraid this is not an option.” They rushed forward to land more hits.

Their speed is too remarkable, and Gilgamesh soon found himself in the defensive. He had never yet resorted to rely on his limbs to land hits. But he had to persist, for he would not forgive himself if he were to lose to this twisted gem. So he reluctantly fought back, without his weapon.

Still, if there appeared even the slightest of a crack in this foe, something, mended it back to smooth. This must have been…

“Just what are you…?” And yet, Gilgamesh had no opportunity to question it. He had to put his all in this nearly invincible foe. Are they genuinely fused with mud?

Nevertheless, Gilgamesh persisted. He just had to punch until the clay cannot restore them. He kicked, he punched as well. Soon he too managed to land hits of his own, while shattering like never before. He found resorting to this sort of brute force humiliating at first.

Luck must have been on their side, as no Lunarians attacked this day. The brawl has carried on to sunset, with no sign of it stopping, or it being interrupted.

They fought until neither could stand straight. Both shards and clay we scattered unintentionally casual around them. At first glance, it proves impossible to determine whose parts belonged to whom. They sat beside one another, barely keeping balance to completely fall over.

“If your goal has been to have the both of us easily collected by the moon people, then you’ve somehow succeeded.” Gil barely utters out. It comes out more serious than intended. “What a shame they’re missing out on this opportunity, the mongrels.”

Enkidu laughs meekly. “We sure made a mess out of one another.” They pause before continuing. “Do you regret indulging with me like this?”

“Given you and I’s strengths were on the line, then we had to prove ourselves, had we not?”

Enkidu leans their head on Gilgamesh’s remains of what should be called a shoulder, as they both laugh at how ridiculous this predicament has become.

“Listen carefully, as I shall not voice this again. Let us continue this partnership. While I have yet to see your abilities when it does not regard breaking someone else to pieces, I have no doubt we may continue getting along. Do you not agree, Enkidu?”

Enkidu shakes their head. “I would very enjoy working with you, Gil. Though we first must be put back together for this to be a reality.”

Despite attempting to mend themselves back together with their clay (a feature Gilgamesh notes to ask about at some point), Enkidu gave up the moment they both were discovered in their poor state.

* * *

 

Enkidu spends one evening observing the pond _._ They recollect everything that has happened on that day. Unusual to them, they consider it exhausting. They cannot tell if any conflict has been solved like this, or if it would make matters more difficult in the close future. All thoughts trace back to hoping they will be able to see Gilgamesh soon _._ They returned any broken parts of his at the moment’s notice, so surely it must not take much longer until he emerges back in one piece.

“Oh, so you are Enkidu. You’ve become quite the popular talk, you know. I doubt you should feel proud, though.” A voice begins, putting Enkidu out of their trance. Sounding frustratingly familiar, they face away from the pond, to see if their suspicions were correct. Their hand clenches as they get up on their feet, moving more on instinct than anything. This gem looks much too identical for them not to be—

“H-hey, hold on! Are you planning to jump on me without even knowing who I am?! I-I am quite vital to my job, you know!”

Enkidu pauses. While they would rather make sure _she_ gets what she has coming her way, they do admit this appearance differs from Ishtar’s. Without anything to say, the other gem continues speaking.

“Geez, and I was hoping you weren’t as unruly as I’ve heard. This is our first meeting, isn’t it?” Enkidu reluctantly nods. “The name is Ereshkigal. If this name rings a bell, then you might be aware of what my job is. In any case, I often have to leave early, and come back late on my own, so not many see me around.”

“…You look awfully similar to Ishtar, hence I nearly went out of control. My apologies.”

“Y-you’re forgiven. I do understand why you would want to shatter her the moment you see her.” She pauses, uncertain what else to say. As she notices Enkidu looking at her expectantly, she closes her eyes for a moment, before opening them again and begrudgingly continuing. “You see, the two of us were both born at the same time, in the same year. Many consider us siblings on the same regard the Amethysts are. However, despite our appearances, we share major differences, setting us aside. As much as I hate to admit it, my hardness level and speed are far too low for me to indulge in combat the same way you guys do.”

“Do you despise Ishtar for this?”

“While I do not enjoy the solitude that teacher gave me, I cannot blame my sibling for this. What I despise her for is her carelessness, ignorance, and her ability to get out of trouble without shattering at the very least. From what I’ve heard, I’m sure today you’ve seen Ishtar at her most natural.”

“Yes, I find no flaws in your reasoning, Ereshkigal. Nevertheless, I managed to get it right back at her today.”

“Huh, seriously?! Now you must tell me!”

Her suddenly sparked excitement makes Enkidu chuckle, before they can continue. While no one in appearance shines as bright as Gil does, Enkidu notes Ereshkigal having a wonderful smile. “Well, once Gil and I broke the thing that the lunarians sent us into smaller pieces, I threw a bit or two at Ishtar. While only her hand came off, it still managed to shake her off balance. It was quite the sight.”

“No way! She must hate you for sure now, hahaha! I regret not being able to see it!” She has to clench her sides for a bit. “Enkidu, you must be the joy of Gilgamesh’s company. To think someone can be as terrifying as him, if not more…”

“…I suppose so.” They smile. Some silence follows, before Ereshkigal continues.

“Well, Enkidu. I did come here for a reason. Speaking of that beast, you mentioned you broke it down, correct? The teacher has instructed me to take what remains of it, for research. Do you happen to not have destroyed it completely?”

“Ah, this reminds me—” Their face turns to the side, hand raised to point at something beside the base of a pillar nearby. There cowered a creature small enough to be easily missed. “This is what remains of it. It appears completely harmless, but is too terrified of me to be able to approach it.”

This thing, when it was in its overwhelming size, is what terrorized the gems earlier. It targeted Gilgamesh and Enkidu primarily thanks to Ishtar, while thankfully, other gems were on standby and helped with attacking it however they could.  While Enkidu only had their arm broken off by the end of it, Gilgamesh had a few more fractures to fuss over. So Enkidu has been waiting the entire evening for his return.

“May I take it?” Enkidu closes their eyes and nods slowly. _‘I have no use of it’_. Ereshkigal moves closer to the creature. She does not expect for this to work, given how afraid it seems. She is left astonished as it willingly jumps and cuddles into her embrace. Upon closer inspection, it’s a miracle it’s still lively after losing what could have been 95 percent of its original mass.

“Teacher called it The Bull of Heaven, by the way.” Enkidu finally says.

“I might as well give it a cuter name while I research it. How about Gulaganna?” As ‘Gulaganna’ cannot speak, and Enkidu is appearing indifferent to this bull’s fate, she finalizes the choice to herself. Before she takes her leave, Ereshkigal uses her free hand to fish something attached with her blade from behind.

She holds it out to Enkidu, prompting them to take it. “This belongs to your loud partner. He must have been complaining the past couple of days. I found it on my way here.” What Enkidu took into their hands is an instrument that produces sound, one that the lunarians are seen carrying. How Gilgamesh got his hands on one is still a mystery among the gems.

“Well. I now must be taking my leave, Enkidu. It’s been fun while it lasted. We might not see each other like this in the next while.”

“How about I visit you soon? I can afford that, I believe.” Upon hearing that, Ereshkigal’s eyes become wide, and she cannot hid the wide-spread smile on her face.

“Y-you— this is a promise, right?! You promise to visit me some of these days?!”

“Let us consider this a promise then.” Enkidu grins as the other gem beams with one of her own. “Until we can meet again, Ereshkigal.”

She happily nods as she begins running off, perhaps due to embarrassment. “I’ll hold you accountable if you don’t visit soon!”

Enkidu laughs as they settle in to observing the pond once more. “She’s quite the interesting gem. Far less troublesome than the other one, at the very least.” As everything is silenced again, time continues passing by slowly.

Suddenly, footsteps make their way to Enkidu. As Enkidu reflectively looks at the sound’s direction, they finally see their partner.

“Rutile at this point wonders if you and I being partners isn’t actually worse than how I used to be. They remarked that for the past hundred years, I have broken far more than for my entire lifetime beforehand. Ha! As if other gems don’t break as often.”

“Gil. Welcome back.”

“Fool, I must have kept you waiting.” Gilgamesh seats himself beside Enkidu. “That thing sure did its numbers on us. Did you destroy what remained of it?” He begins chuckling at the thought.

“Ereshkigal took it just a bit ago. We needn’t worry about it any time soon.”

“Hm. I understand. Then it’s for the better, she could use someone to speak to” Enkidu quietly nods, agreeing. The gems observe the pond, as everything becomes darker, and as they find themselves more tired with no sunlight around.

They fall asleep together. 

* * *

 

_The first feeling I had come to known in this land is agony._

They do not remember when their mind had begun racing first. Was it the moment they were born? Or was it years later? They had never resorted to inquire it.

_All I did is reach forward, with whatever existed within me. I managed to get a hold onto something, however long it may have lasted. I heard something break. Then I’d known; something isn’t right._

They open their eyes. Their vision is dark, mangled. They can only make out two figures. If they ever knew the identities of these figures, they cannot recall in this instant.

‘As I’d suspected. Teacher, they are too unstable. They’ll break apart again any time soon.’

…Again? How many times has this repeated…? How much has passed since the time their first thoughts had come in?

‘I see. However, this child’s fighting to survive. Surely we can compensate for their unique constitution.’

‘I suppose we can. Though, we may have to use something to keep their parts together. And even so, it is uncertain if they can ever wake afterwards, yet alone move in this condition.’

‘Just existing should be enough for them.’

‘Ah, I suppose so. However, I would like to remain conscious, even if for a while longer…There is something that I must…’ even if that is what they thought they had said, all that came out of them were screeches and wails.

_…_

Devoid of thought, devoid of feelings. Their eyes open once more.

Without being aware of much, they choose not to move. All they can do is listen. Something must have awoken them. Just by perceiving their surroundings, they could understand; they were in a corner, covered, in a box perhaps.

Does anyone know where they are?

“You needn’t raise your voice.”

“How can I not!? You practically broke me, doctor!”

“You shouldn’t mask injuries like that. Do you want to get in trouble for not getting this treated?”

So there are two distinct voices present. The first one feels familiar; at least, that’s what the gem has hoped for. The other one however…

“As if that would make me any less competent.”

That one felt alluring.

It must be because they have spent so much time here, alone and asleep. Unused to moving, unaware of what appearance they took on. Yet in that moment, all they wanted is to listen to that voice for a bit longer. They cannot make out the words anymore. They just observed with whatever they had.

Suddenly, the sounds draw to an end. Silence follows. The first voice probably continues on, but the gem cannot make out anything more from the distance. _I would have loved to listen for a while longer…_

Surely they must have made a sound, or done some motion. The gem is losing consciousness upon realizing that their cover is being lifted. They hardly make out much more than a familiar figure, as the sudden light feels blinding.

“How long have you been awake…!? Can you say anything, do you know who I am…?”

But that is all that they could perceive, before everything becomes dark again.

 

…

They do not know how much time has passed again, or whether they woke up any more times than what they recall.

This waking felt unusual. Nothing covered them this time. They open their eyes. Their vision clears and focuses for the first time. They can see two figures again, perhaps those of who they’ve already seen.

They extend their hand; the taller figure takes a hold of it. Nothing cracks, nothing bends unnaturally. They are still conscious.

“You’re finally awake, Enkidu.”

“A-ah…” While nothing is on their mind, they are filled to the brink with questions.

“You have a special condition. Rutile resorted to use some material— clay, to keep you together. However, it took a while until your inclusions could accept it.”

“A few hundred years, to be exact, teacher.” ‘Rutile’ add on.

“That is so. Enkidu, shortly you too will be able to join your peers.”

 

…

“Gilgamesh, this is your new partner, Enkidu.” After Adamant motions so, Enkidu finally moves forward to meet his partner face-to-face. ”You’ll be patrolling on the north for today, in order to get used to one other. Make sure you two get along.”

Gilgamesh looks sincerely disinterested, is what they can note at first. He appears slightly taller than most of the gems present. His hair is kept short, probably to have it not get in the way of combat. His eyes look distinctively sharp. Enkidu is not sure how to properly describe it, but while many gems had multiple shades of colors, they cannot describe him as simply orange. Gilgamesh was more gold tinted on the surface, eyes painted with deep crimson. Enkidu finds themselves lost in them

Thinking it’d be better to initiate contact first, they extend a hand:

“Delighted to make your acquaintance, Gilgamesh.”

However, Gilgamesh ignores the notion, and walks past them.

“Follow me. And don’t lag behind. Be thankful this area is easy to keep an eye on. I shall not tolerate any mistakes, if you so dare to claim you’re on my level of prowess.”

Enkidu has to put everything to a stop for what feels like eternity. They quickly realize; they have heard this voice before. They once wished to hear it again. Pure coincidence or not; It was his all along.

‘He has proven to be very difficult to be reasoned with. He may have outstanding abilities, but with time, this gem has slowly been endangering himself. Please, keep this in mind when you have to work with him.’ Adamants warnings echo in their thoughts.

Perhaps, this is all meant to be.  This lonely self-destructive gem, might find a companion in Enkidu, who too has been alone this entire time. Perhaps reaching for light together may be better than spending time alone in the darkness.

They hum happily and quickly follow Gilgamesh. 

_This might be a good opportunity to find out more about him._

_._

_.._

…

 

It’s true that no gem is completely unbreakable, but Enkidu did not expect to land two out of three hits, and crack him this easily.

* * *

“Gil?” Enkidu is the one to break the silence this time. Once Gilgamesh has his full attention on them, they continue. “This may sound selfish, but do you mind if I did something to you?”

They were sitting near the entrance of the school, observing their surroundings after another hard day of work. They were one beside another, bodies one next to another.

“Depends on what you mean by that. It seems unlikely that you are set on sparring together this late. But I wouldn’t be surprised if that is the case.”

Enkidu shakes their head. “No, I wanted to try this out, after observing other creatures doing it.” Gilgamesh raises his brows. “If we’re careful enough, we won’t break from this.”

While he could not understand what Enkidu was hinting at, he does find himself interested in indulging in this, as his interest slowly skyrocketed. “Enkidu, you must have something bizarre on your mind, do you not?”

“I may as well do. But you seem quite eager yourself, Gil.” They move some hair behind their ear. “I shall attempt explaining by my observations.” They cast their eyes downward as they attempt to find the words needed now. Gilgamesh can only stare at how beautiful Enkidu appeared under the night’s light.

“You see. More often than not, animals fight with one another. They go at it for some time. Afterwards, they appear to calm down. And the interesting part is when they press against one another with their faces.”

“I see. Do we not lean against one another often, Enkidu?”

“Not quite, no.” What surprises Enkidu is how genuinely interested Gil appears. “I may have to show you after all.”

Upon receiving a slow nod of reassurance, Enkidu motions closer. Because they’re uncertain what to expect from this, they close their eyes. Gilgamesh soon follows, assuming it’s what must be done.

At first, their noses touch briefly. Soon their foreheads slowly and carefully press against one another as well. While not understanding the very point of this, Gilgamesh has never considered he could become this close to Enkidu in the literal meaning.

Enkidu finds this invoking the image they wanted to reenact with Gil hard to believe. But Enkidu continues moving slowly, pressing their cheek against Gil’s. Their own cracks, and as clay smoothens the imperfection, Enkidu mentally notes to be gentler. Gilgamesh out of habit raises his hand, touching the cheek, even if there is no trace of it breaking just now.

This activity proves very thrilling to Gilgamesh, even if it seems too bizarre to believe. He waits in anticipation, as Enkidu seems to shift from this position again. This time, what closes the distance between them is their mouths.

And they both simultaneously back away.

“Enkidu, while I do not hate this, I do find it odd getting used to” Gilgamesh almost stammers out. He feels relief as Enkidu agrees with his half-lie. It excited him, despite this is not something gems are supposed to be used to doing. As this is a trait that remains within the creatures on this land of this age, he concludes this might be an activity shared only between him Enkidu. Which alone in itself made it special to him.

Enkidu scoots closer, wrapping their hands around the other. “Thank you though, Gil. I still enjoyed this.”

Gilgamesh smiles gently and returns the embrace.

* * *

 

“Enkidu!” Gilgamesh falls over. Reflectively, the other gem turns around, quickly examining their fallen partner. Upon immediate glance, they realize it, eyes widening in horror. His legs are gone.

Today’s chance of an attack presented itself as miniscule. Everyone was sent to patrol regardless; a minimal chance still is a chance. However, no one could predict that multiple unique sunspots would appear throughout the land like this. Hence why Enkidu could not complain over help just not coming their way. They’d just hoped they and Gilgamesh would leave this unscrapped.

_Nevertheless, at this rate, the lunarians will take Gil to the moon._

It’s been so long since they last have felt this paralyzed. Their memories of the times everything has been dark to them have not been as soul-drenching as the reality of the present. They can hear his partner scream. They can see that by some miracle, the moon people have seized their attack. No, hold on. _They are taking Gil’s parts._

So this type uses its arrows to break gems apart, and collect them at the same time. What a very foul method. Enkidu has never loathed the moon people as strongly as now. They do not want to let them get away with this.

“It’s not…over yet!”

They run in Gil’s direction. “Gil, blade, now!” As they receive his blade in response, they thank their partner for being quick-witted enough to react fast in dire times like this. They face the sunspot deciding how to go about this.

Seconds go by. Enkidu cannot mess up this opportunity, as they muster their entire strength to and jump. It’s high enough for them to reach the sunspot’s height. They throw the blade in their hand, the one they were given just now, as these arrows rain toward them. Enkidu grabs on one arrow, the closest aimed at their face, yanking it with enough strength to boost themselves onto the very sunspot. They notice the lunarians grimace fearfully, attempting to run to a different corner.

“Now, which part of you should I chop off?” They are almost growling with excitement. They do not wait for a response before they take out their own blade to cut apart anything that happened to be in the way.

It’s not long until Enkidu reaches the place where Gil’s legs rested. No more time is wasted, as they grab them, and leap off the sunspot. They soften the landing thanks to their clay. Enkidu reaches where Gilgamesh sat and carefully places the legs beside him.

“You are not losing anything today, Gil. Please wait a little more as I take care of this.”

“What are you saying, fool! No matter how ridiculous it may sound, but we must retreat, now! Leave this to our teacher, Adamant!”

How unusual of Gil to be against a fight with the moon people. Enkidu laughs. “What are you saying, Gil? The two of us taking care of an almost fallen sunspot should not prove difficult. Have some faith in us.”

“Fool! You alone cannot take them on! Especially not in the state we’re finding ourselves in!” Enkidu doesn’t respond, but instead, they flash another smile as they run toward the sunspot again. “Enkidu!”

They return to confront what remains of the sunspot. To their surprise, they realize it has slowly been recovering, looking more balanced out then they’d initially left them. Enkidu leaps without a second thought, this does not intimidate them. They throw their blade in order to repeat their earlier strategy.

But…

…The gem realizes the error in their ways moments too late. They think about how much scolding they would get after this, namely from Gil. Would he forgive them, they wondered. The weapon they’d thrown earlier is used against them. It collides with the one they aimed with just now, causing for both to fall down.

If they were to have more time, they’d probably make a connection between this image, and their own their existence, deeming it a selfish one.

…

 

“Ah, the sun shines brightly today.” Yet they no longer see, nor hear anymore.

 

.

 

..

 

…

 

An arrow pierced through Enkidu.


End file.
